the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Success Scale
The Success Scale is a measure of how competant a particular civilisation is. The scale is based on a fair overview of their successes and failures, and a decision based on this overview to determine their position in society. Tier 0: The Ultimate Failures *Forerunners - Gang of absolute idiots who constructed failed superweapons that wiped everyone out, except their enemies. Not only that, they put their enemies ''on ''the superweapons so they wouldn't die. Smart. They also put cleaning bots on the weapons to defend them. Overall, the biggest failures to every have lived. Thank God there are none left. The Librarian decided to save members of every species except her own. This proves Forerunner idiocy even more. Tier 1: Supreme Idiot This tier includes races that just fail. At everything. In fact, the majority of these races are not welcome in League Territory because they are so idiotic. *Brutes - Big fat idiotic monkeys that have little to no intelligence. They were recruited into the Covenant because they are not smart enough to defy orders like every other race so their loyalty was guaranteed incase the other races rebelled. The Elites held the Covenant together for thousands of years but when the Brutes ascended to military leaders, the Covenant fell within a week. What a gang of failures. They were basically wiped out when the Elites (willed on by many others) glassed Dosiac. *Sontarans - Big gang of idiots who wage war on people they cannot defeat because of "The Honour of battle, The Glory". Despite apparently being amazing soldiers, thier battle tactics consist of walking forward in straight lines and spraying. They also claim to be honourable, but they use an emmision field that disables enemy weapons. Despite the advantage the field brings, they ''still ''always lose and are hated Galaxywide. Also, they look like big potatoes. *Quarians - Stupid immigrants. They built the Geth, which is the only reason that they are not in Tier 0. They intended Geth to be slaves of labour and war but the Geth "rebelled", which means they tried to nicely ask the Quarians to free them from slavery. Despite 90% of the Geth being unarmed and unprepared, the Quarians managed to lose the resulting war and were kicked off of their worlds. The League took no action because abolition is in their constitution. Since this event, the Quarians have been flying around taking jobs and disrupting economies. *Prophets - a race of testicle-chinned freaks who used Forerunner technology to escape their dying homeworld, but were then left drifting in space which destroyed all the race's muscles. They now rely on the Brutes to carry stuff around and the largest thing Prophets can lift is their own arm, during their pathetic sermons. They also need to fly around on little thrones because they're so weak. Tier 2: Minor Idiot This tier includes races that fail, but not of their own fault. These races are to be pitied, as they have been deemed failures and can do nothing to help themselves, but they are by no means stupid or weak. *Cybermen - Silly race of tin men who march around 'upgrading' people. They have succeeded a few times, mainly because they targeted Pre-League Humans. The many times they have attacked other races, or even quite a few times against Humans, they have been demolished. They now return every now and then to assist League troops in wars. Their many tactics to take over worlds are usually idiotic and more info on them can be found on the CyberLeader page. *Reachites - Race of Jorgey clones that live on New Reach. It's not even their fault they were made in the first place, but since their creation they have been an annoyance. Their accents tend to annoy people, which they can forgive in Jorgey's case out of fear and respect, but normal Reachites are not given this treatment. They even almost lost a War against the pathetic Galactic Council, only being rescued by the intervention of The League Navy. *Money Spiders - Once the premier economists of the Galaxy, now almost extinct. They decided to hoard all the credits in the Galaxy for no apparent reason, leading to a war with the Prowlers. The Prowlers threatened to collide planets, and the Money Spiders dared them to. We all know what happened then. Now they prowl around Earth, reduced to abducting children. *Klingons - Warlike species from the Trek Galaxy. They think they are much more powerful than they actually are, and have even attempted to attack The League in the past. This resulted in a War in which the Klingons were basically wiped out, only being spared because The League frowns on extinction of species and believes that all have a right to live. This is not entirely their fault, as it is in their nature, which is the reason they are in Tier 2 rather than 1. Tier 3: Neutral Idiocy These races have no particular strengths or weaknesses, and are not particularly liked or disliked. Overall, neautral is the best word for them. *Hanar - Religious jellyfish who preach peaceful solutions to all conflicts. However, they also tend to get on other race's nerves by preaching constantly and trying to convert them. They also worship Protheans, which greatly aggravates them and has verged on cross-species confilcts many times in the past. *Urrrrrrs - Basically just silly insects. They inherited an overpolluted homeworld and have made do with it. Overall, they were doing okay until they joined the pathetic Galactic Council and secured their failed future. After the disbanding of the Council, they were integrated into League Society and have started to settle down. *Judoon - Sort of intergalactic justice squad. They have killed many innocent people simply for getting in their way, but have also killed many evildoers in their quest for justice, balancing their deeds out. Tier 4: Minor Success These races are liked by the League races but are not particularly notable for changing the Galaxy. They are held in high regard but are not royalty, and are still disliked by some. *Humans - Many successes and many failures, but successes just about triumph. They have both started and ended hundreds of conflicts. They are prominent members of League society and have endured around one hundred attacks on Earth and perservered, which is admirable, and have whupped the ass of races that no-one likes, such as Sontarans. However many idiots of society are Humans and so this tarnishes their reputation. Overall, successful race. *Prowlers - Honourable Galactic peacekeepers. They are much like Elites but are only in Tier 4 because they joined the Galactic Council, which was a silly choice. They redeemed themselves, however, by crashing Daaaaaaadum into Economyington and preventing the collapse of the Credit currency. *Protheans - Despite the fact that they are not very kind, they have contributed to The League Military quite a bit and held their own solo against the Reaper Fleet in the respective War. They also helped to rebuild the Composer which saved the Galaxy and turned the Reapers in the end. *Grunts - Despite their weaknesses, the Grunts are a successful race as they quit the Covenant and are quickly building up their society. Despite several setbacks like diseases and famines, the Grunts have been expanding and growing, partially due to their resourcefulness and partially due to League-funded charities dedicated to helping them prosper, as they deserve to really. Tier 5: Supreme Success These races are notable for changing the Galaxy. They are either loved or feared, but either way they are a success and are to be heralded. *Daleks - The Daleks were a warlike and hateful race that wanted to Exterminate all life in the Galaxy. Because this sounds dangerously similar to a certain Tier 0 race they quickly slapped themselves in the face and had a complete revolution. The Old ways of the Daleks were abolished and the Daleks joined the League. The seeds for this revolution were sown by Dalek Sec, and centuries after his death his dream was realised. The Daleks work for the League as shock troopers since they are soldiers, tanks and fighters all in one, and they are very hard to kill. *Geth - Lovable race of AIs that firmly believe in peaceful co-existence and so were accepted into the League almost instantly due to very similar goals. Since joining, they have constantly campaigned for peace between all races. However, when it comes down to it, they are more than capable of fighting as demonstated in the Morning War and the Reaper War. In both wars they were unprepared and at a disadvantage but pulled through. They are also popular comedians due to their very, very dry sense of humour and are well loved members of League Society. *Flood - Race of biological 'Parasites' as coined by the stupid Forerunners. They are actually a peace seeking race who simply attacked the Forerunners because they attacked first. They seeked to bring peace to the Galaxy by making everyone one and the same to prevent racist conflicts. They succeeded initially against the Forerunners but were taught the error of their ways by the League, which then embraced both their usefulness as peace-lovers and, when the need arises, shock troops. *Elites - Race of honourable bipedal lizards. They are, unlike the Sontarans, actually honourable in that they believe in a fair fight and they greatly respect Humans for prevailing against impossible odds constantly. They are very disciplined and make up a lot of the League's Police Force along with the Turians. They are also, suprisingly, quite kind and protective of their underlings. They are led by Thel'Vadam, who is awesome, and Shitmaster, who revolutionised toiletries throughout the League. Category:Informative